Every day, the body of human medical knowledge grows with the addition of new discoveries and advances in patient care. It is, therefore, very challenging for the average physician to keep up with his or her specialty. Additionally, between keeping office hours, making hospital rounds, managing the flow of insurance paperwork, and participating in staff meetings, physicians have little time to read medical journals. In contrast, the average patient now has access to medical information through the Internet and through various media outlets, and, given enough time, can potentially be more up-to-date on his or her particular illness than the treating physician.